Hunger Kick Games
by bexs12345
Summary: It's the 94th Hunger Games. I, Kim Crawford, have to go in. So do I, Jack Brewer. Kim's from distrect 12 and Jacks from distrect 11. But when these two meet is it love at first sight?
1. Chapter 1

** Hey people! i just wanted to do a kickin it hunger games story! So it is the 94th Hunger games. In my story Petta and Katiness did not go back in to the games and never found districts 13 because the Capitol thought that them being from the same distract is okay but being from diffrant distracts is not. And are happily married and have a kid, he just turned 14. But this is a story where Jack and Kim weren't even born when Katiness and Petta won so they have no idea how they have won, but when they get sent in will they do something similar? Kim is 17 and jack is 18(YES Jack and Kim are from Kickin it)Disclaimer:don't own Kickin' it or hunger games.**

**(KIMS POV *DISTRICT 12*)**

I woke up and quickly got ready. Then quickly ran for the woods. When i got there i grabbed my bow and arrows. "Hey Kim. Look a dear."whispered my friend Jerry when i got to him. "Really?"i said in disbelief. "Yeah."said Jerry. We hunted for a while and in the end we had 3 rabbits, and 2 squirrels, plus some strawberries. Then by the time we had went to the black market it was almost time for the reaping. When I got home my mom and sister were up. "Kimberly, there is a dress on your bed."said my mom. "Thanks." i said. I quickly got ready. When I came back my little sister Emily was waiting for me at the table. "Kimmy, what will happen if they pull my name?"she asked as soon as she saw me. "Emily they won't pull your name it's your first year and your name is only in there one time."i said. "So i won't have to go in?"said Emily. "No."i said, 'But if you do i will volunteer for you' i thought.

"Good, because i don't want to go in."said Emily. I laughed. "Girls, its time to go."said my mom. We got up from the table. and walked to the place where the reaping is being held. Once we were done with check in i kissed Emily's forehead. "I'll see you after-wards."I said. When i got to my gender, and age groups, i glanced over at Jerry. We exchanged a nod. "Welcome to the 94th Hunger games! And my the odds be ever in your favor."said Effie. I rolled my eyes, that women is just too perky. "The girl tribute is Emily Crawford."said Effie looking at the piece of paper. Oh no! God no! I saw Emily hesitate before walking out. I ran out and yelled "I volunteer.". I walked quickly up on the pudendum. Effie asked me what my name was. "Kimberly Crawford."i said. Then she pulled the boys. "John Thomas." she said. He came up and we shook hands.

After we had only one hour to say good-bye to our family and friends. First came my mom and sister, they gave me my leather jacket, we said good-bye and it took up about 45 mins of the hour. Then came my second best friend Grace, the mayors kid. "Kim!"she said as she ran to hug me. "Grace I...can't...breathe."i said as she hugged me. "Sorry, hold out your hand."said Grace. I did and she put a pin that looked like Katiness's pin in my hand. "Grace where did you get this?"i asked. "I found it at the black market."she said. "You went to the black market?!"i said shocked. "Yes now i better go Jerry wants to see you. Bye"the she left, and Jerry came in. "Kim, you have to win. No you will win, you can do it." said Jerry. "Jerry I know. I know i have a chance of winning."i said. Then Jerry kissed me, but before i could react the peacekeepers came in and said it was time to go so he pulled away. "I thought you should know before you left." he called as he was pulled away.

Oh my god! Did Jerry just- "Time to go."said the voice that interrupted my thought's. I quickly walked out of the peace building as i did i pulled on the leather jacket. Then we took a car to the train but on they way Effie would not stop talking about the stupid Capitol. When we were on the train we got to meet Katiness and Peeta but I already knew Haymitch because i see him at the black market, a lot. So after introductions we talked strategies, but Katiness and Peeta didn't tell us there strategies though, but i let it pass for now. We had dinner then we were sent to bed. Then next day when i got up, i took a shower then i put on a pair of dark blue jeans, a silk ocean blue sleeve-less top, brown mid-calf leather boots, and a brown leather jacket. Hey i may not want to go to the Capitol but i want to make a good impression. Then i went to breakfast.

We got to the Capitol around 3, so we had some time to just relax till dinner. So i just went to my room and read a book that was on the shelve. A little while later Katiness knocked on my door and told me it was time for dinner. So i got up and went to the table. When i got to the table i was shocked at what i saw. I had never seen so much food in my life! But i didn't let people see me so shocked, so i just hurried to my seat by John. "So what we need to know what your strength is."said Katiness. "Well I know that Blondie over there can use a bow and arrows, pretty well i might add." said Haymitch. I shot him a death glare, and he smiled at me!

"I'm okay with a bow and arrows but i still have a lot to learn about them." I said trying to get them off the topic, which right now is me. "Okay, but wait to show your strength till your evaluation time."said Peeta. We nodded. "Well what about you?"said Katiness. "Well i don't really know."said John. "I guess we will find out then."said Haymitch. Then dinner was done so we all went to bed because tomorrow is the tribute parade, so we have a long day. The next morning when i woke up there were 3 people standing over me.

They were my prep team. Over the past few hours i have been in a lot of pain, that was until my stylist got there. It turned out to be Cinna, he was Katiness's stylist and is said to be great. "Kim, first i want to say that was very brave of you to come here for your little sister."said Cinna. "Thanks, she is only 12 i couldn't let her go in."i said. Cinna smiled at me. Then we got down to business on my costume. It turned out that we will be wearing the same costume as Katiness and Peeta wore in their tribute parade. Then when the tribute parade was over we went to dinner. Then to bed.

I was thankful to wake up with no one over me but not in where i was. Then i realized we have training in an hour so i hurried to get dressed. When i was done Katiness told me where to go and told me to check out the survival stations, they would come in use. When i got in there we found out rules and everything else then got started. I went to all helpful stations, but then right before break something interesting happened. A bunch of yelling happened and it was all because a guy thought another guy took his knife but he was wrong. I found out he was wrong when i looked up to see it was boy from 11 holding the knife and smirking.

Then about a minute later he did a flip from where he was and landed without hurting himself, and he was up a good 15 feet! The guys were still arguing. "HEY! You looking for this?"said the guy. "Yes, how did you get that?"the guys who were arguing asked. "Here and why would i tell you?" the guy asked and everybody who was there could see the shock on the one guys face. He handed them the knife and walked over to another station, to be exact the one i was at and i was the only one there as well, so yeah.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Kim's pov)**

When he got to the station he gave me a quick smile as he knelt down to grab the material for making ropes. Then I reached over to grab another piece of cloth when our hands brushed each other, I felt sparks even though we barley touched. We blushed, but got back to work.

**~TimeSkip~**

That night i couldn't sleep so i went up to the roof, but to only find the boy from 11. So i went up and sat down by him. "Hey, I'm Jack."said the guy. "Hi Jack, i'm Kim."i said. Then i noticed a guitar on his other side. "You play? Also how are you aloud to have that here?"i asked. "Yes i play. And well it's a long story."he said. "I got time."i said. He looked at me, and it was then i actually saw how handsome he was. With his long silky brown hair, and his deep chocolate eyes that are so easy to get lost in.

"Okay. Well my grandfather taught me how to play when i was little, when he still lived with my family. But then about two years ago he moved to the Capitol for a job. He get's paid enough for use to buy a little more than enough food to live off."he said. "Oh...will you play something for me?"i asked still looking into his amazing deep chocolate eyes. "I will tomorrow, but right now my fingers are sore."he said. I laughed. He smiled a cocky smile at me. That made my insides melt. For a while we just stared at each other, till we both started to lean in.

Then our lips met, it was amazing. The kiss made me feel sparks and like we were the only ones in the world in the moment that it lasted. When we pulled away we rested our foreheads against each others. "Kim..."Jack said after minuets of silence. "I fell in love with you the minuet i saw you." after hearing him say that i realized i felt the same. "I love you too Jack."i said.

**(Jack's pov *Finally found a place to put his point of view!*)**

Hearing Kim say that i felt a wave of relief wash over me. I leaned down and kissed her. When ever I kiss her I felt sparks. The kiss turned into a make out quickly. Soon we broke for air. I got up, and pick up my guitar, then bent down to whisper in Kim's ear. "I'll be right back."i said then kissed her neck. "Okay."she whispered back. I ran back to my room and put my guitar away then I ran back to Kim.

When i got back to Kim she was still looking out at the Capitol, so i snuck up behind her, spun her around and kissed her. I put my arms around her waist and she put hers around my neck. Then we broke for air and i started to kiss all a long her jaw. Then i kissed all over her neck before i kissed her on the lips. We broke for air after a few minuets and rested our foreheads on each others.

"Come with me."said Kim grabbing my hand and pulling me to her bedroom. We got into her bed and i rapped my arm around here shoulder and she laid her head my chest. We were asleep in minuets. That morning when i woke up I saw Kim was waking up too so i kissed her forehead and got up. "I'll see you soon."i whispered in her ear then kissed her forehead again. Then i went down the hall to my bedroom and got ready for my Kim.

(Kim's POV)

When Jack left to go get ready so did I. When I was done I came out of the bathroom and into my room to find Katiness waiting for me, I have a feeling Jack and I just got busted. "Kim, why did I see the boy from 11 walking out of your room this morning when I got up?"asked Katiness. I gave in and decided that I could trust her. "Well, okay here is the thing..."I said **(the ... stands for what just happened) "**Kim, be careful you never know what the Capitol will do when they find out." said Katiness. "Alright"I said.

(**time skip to the test results)**

Since the Capitol remodeled the place where the hunger game tributes sleep, and eat, district 12 and 11 share so we found out our scores together. When they got to 11 I realized that the girl is Jack's sister or something because they said "Kelsey Brewer with the score of 10." We celebrated her score but the they said "Jackson Brewer with the score of...WOW! Ladies and Gentlemen we have a new record in Paema history, taking the place of Katiness Everdeen, Jackson Brewer has a perfect score of 12." We started to celebrate, I hugged Jack but then they said my name. "Kimberly Crawford with the score of 11." We celebrated some more. Jack hugged me but then they said that John had a score of 9. So we celebrated some more. Soon everyone went to bed, so Jack and i talked then went to bed as well because we have to spend all day getting ready for our interviews tomorrow.

**(The day of the interviews)**

When i woke up i heard a scream and a gasp, then i remembered I had fallen asleep on Jack's chest. I opened my eye, but just barley, to see my prep team staring at a sleeping Jack with my head on his chest. Wait he is still sleeping? Wow he must be heavy sleeper. Then my prep team ran out of the room, if they get anybody please let it be Katiness. Then Jack started to stir. He was finally waking up. When he saw me he lightly kissed me. "Morning."he said sounding sleepy. "Hey, you better hurry, because my prep team just ran out the door screaming after they saw you." i said. He chuckled. I gave him a look. "Okay, okay i will see you at interview time."he said as he got up. Before he went to his room he kissed me lightly. I heard his door shut so i knew he was safely inside his room. Then my prep team came in about 15 seconds later, with Katiness who was giving me a look that said i-should-have-already-gotten-Jack-out-of-my-room-before-my prep-team-came.

As soon as we convinced my prep team that they were just imaging Jack being in my bed. They quickly got me ready for Cinna. When he came in he gave me a look as if he knew Jack and I were together and convinced when he said "Be careful around capitol Kim.". "H-H-How d-d-did y-you f-find out?"i asked while stuttering. He gave me a small smile. "Kim i saw right through your lie to the prep team, but lets for now forget about that. So lets get you ready."he said. "Okay."i said in a small voice. He took my hand and lead me to the dress rack where the most beautiful dress i have ever seen hung. It was sleeveless with a sweetheart neck line, long and fluffy but not too fluffy but just right. Also it was a light ocean blue. It had sparkles to the sash, then from the bottom of the sash it was puffed out. It also had matching open-toe wedge heels.

I quickly changed into my outfit. Then when i was done i went over to Cinna so he could do my hair. He braided the top but leaving all of my hair down. Then he curled the part that was still i was done getting ready Cinna said "Close your eyes." So i did and i felt something go around my neck. When i opened my eyes i saw a sterling silver heart pendant with a key hole in the middle of it, the on the right side of the heart was the key to it. It was the missing piece to my outfit. "I love it, where did you get it?"i said. "Lets just say you know him very well."he said but i was confused. "Okay i can see you want another hit to who it is. Well he is a brunette, from distract 11...now do you know who i am talking about?"he said. I nodded and smiled, it was Jack who had gotten me the necklace. "Well we had better get going it is almost time for the interviews."said Cinna.

When we got upstairs i saw Jack talking to his sister. She was wearing a just above the knee royal blue dress with matching heels, that almost made her as tall as jack, and to top it off she had a necklace that said _LOVE_. Jack was wearing a brown leather jacket with a gray button up shirt, jeans, and plain gray sneakers. When Jack noticed me walking toward him he smiled and i smiled back. "Hey Kim."said Jack. "Hey, so i am going to go now...see you later bro."said Kelesy as she ran away. Jack and i smiled. "Are you nervous?"i asked Jack. "No. How 'bout you?"said Jack. "Yes, terrified."i admitted. "Don't worry about it, just think as if you are talking to me, Cinna, Katiness, you sister, or anybody that you trust."he said with concern in his voice. Then before i could say anything else it was Kelesys turn.

**(Kelesy pov, i just had to do her here.)**

So it was my turn to be interviewed, this was going to be easy for Jack and I. Back home, or where ever we were, we were all was the center of attention. Jack because of his hair, the way girls would just fall for him and guys would want to be him just because of his hair, and his caring personality, but lets not for get his 6 pack. Yes my brother has a 6 pack people! I was the second most popular one because i am 3 years younger than my brother and 2 because i am always living in his shadow. So that is why i am second but here are the reasons why i am popular I am super nice, fun, pretty, not full of my self, and a great friend. So know to get out there and just be me.

I walk out and Caeser introduced me. Then we sit in the chairs provided. "So Kelesy, your 15 right?" Caeser asked. "Yes. I turned 15, 5 mouths ago."I said. Caser asked me a few more questions but then it was time for the hotshot aka my big bro.

**(JacksPOV)**

When my sister was done it was my turn. When i walked out Caeser introduced me. "So Jackson how does it feel to have the highest score in the history of the Hunger games, i mean that 12 you got. It shocked I think almost everybody."said Caeser. "First i just go by Jack. Well i mean it was shocking at first but then again it is hard to know what to expect. So i was just being me."i said. "Well Jack we wish you luck out there but before you go i know i am curious to know, i don't know about anyone else though, is there a special girl back home?"he asked. I knew Kim was probably staring at the TV wanting to know what i would say so i chose my words carefully. "Well that is a hard question to answer, because it deepens on what distract you mean."i said and the audience and Caeser looked confused. So i explained.

"Well you see my sister and i visit our grandfather a lot. But he works here in the Capitol so some times when we visit we go to other distracts. The only distract we havn't been to is distract 12 because our grandfather has never been there when we visit. But i must say out of all the distracts and the Capitol i have been to there was no one i liked but then maybe the person for me is at 12 so i just haven't meet them yet." i said."Well Jack I hope you find that special someone one day because i know a lot of people think you will win the games but good luck."said Caeser. Then we stood up and he said "JACK BREWER EVERYBODY!" then i walked off stage, it was Kim's turn.

**(KIMS POV)**

Wow Jack is really convincing. But forget about that it is my turn! I am really nervous but Jacks pep talk before he went help a little, so here goes nothing. I walked out and was introduced. Then i sat done on the chair here comes the first question. "Kimberly, I think i speak for everyone when i say that it was very brave of you to take your sister's place."said Caeser. "Thanks. I could never let my sister go in, i mean she is too young as it is."i said. They asked me a few more questions but i thought i did fine. After they were done i went and got dressed in my PJ's. Then ran to the roof to see Jack.

When i got there Jack was sitting down looking out at the Capitol, it reminded me of the night we got together but we were standing. I snuck up behind Jack and wrapped my arms around his waist. He turned around a few seconds later and wrapped his arms around my waist nuzzling his head into the crook of my neck and i moved my arms to around his neck. "I love you more than anything in the world Kimmy." he whispered into my neck. "I love you more then anything in the world too Jack." i whispered back. When we broke apart Jack cupped my check, and kissed me with passion. I kissed back with equal passion. Soon it turned in to much, much, more. **(Hint, hint, wink, wink. You know what i am talking about. ps. Next few chapters might include Milltion, Jerry, and Mika!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Jacks pov)**

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Be-_

My hand hit the alarm going off in my room. Then i looked down at the sleeping, now awake, Kim on my chest. Her big beautiful doe brown eyes stared up at me begging to be able to sleep some more. "Kimmy, sweet heart."i whispered..."You know you can't stay in here, but for another 5 minuets." Kim groaned. "But i don't wanna get up yet."she whinnied. "You know i can just carry you down there right now."i said. I saw Kim considering this, then remembering she didn't have any clothes on darted up, threw on her pj's, the hopped back into bed. I chuckled before i put my pj's back on i walked over to my "sleeping" girlfriend.

"Okay Kimmy since you won't get up i will just have to carry you." i said. She didn't move, so i leaned down and picked her up bridal style she snuggled into me when i did this. Then carried her down to her room and placed her into bed, but she still clinged on to my neck. "Kimmy you have to let go, we could get caught. Don't we want to wait to the games to announce we are together?"i said. She nodded against my chest and let go of my neck. Then i was about to leave but i turned back kissed her and whispered in her ear "When we get out there you grab supplies, get out of there, then wait for me, and while you do that i will get the weapons, then i will meet up with you 'twards the west, okay?" i said, she nodded. Then i kissed her before i left.

I quickly went back to my room and hopped back into bed because i have another 30 mins because i am a guy so we get an extra 30 mins to sleep unlike the girls. About 30 mins pasted and my prep team practically burst through the door. "Whoa slow down, i know you want to hurry but i am not in a big rush to go to my death bed!"i said. They looked down but the hurried to get me ready for my stylist Milton Krupnick.**(AN: On the website that is how you spell his last and first name, this next part the necklace is the one Kim wore to interviews)** "So Jack did you give Kim the necklace you picked out, yesterday?"asked Milton. "Yes i gave it to her and she loved it!"i said.

"Well good, and your lucky that you could even get it for her."said Milton as he handed me my clothes for the arena. I walked back to behind the curtain the change. "That's only because of my grandfather."i said as i slipped on the last piece of clothing, my grandfathers leather jacket. Then i walked out. "Jack we only have ten minuets left to get down to the hovercraft so lets go. Oh yeah i will see you before the games."said Milton We quickly left, when we got to the hovercraft i got on but Milton stayed behind. When i got on i was placed next to a terrified Kim, who kinda calmed down when she saw me. Then they came by they gave me my tracker. Soon we were outside the arena.

When i got to the room that had my pod thingy that transfers me into the game i saw Milton waiting for me. I all of a sudden felt nervous about what was going to go on in there, it must have shown on my face because Milton said "Jack what ever happens in there just remember what you told me, and that is 'I, Jack Brewer, won't rest until my Kim is out of those horrible games'. You told me that when you got her the necklace, and i kinda-sorta-maybe got Cinna, her stylist, to sneak the necklace and her distracts pin that she had before she came, to her."he said. "Whoa Milton, i never thought you would break the rules."i said. "Only for a good reason, Jack its time to go"he said.

It has been 45 seconds since i got out there, i looked to Kim and gave her a smile. The clock said _10, 9, 8,7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Time to go._

**(Kim's pov)**

Thank goodness the arena is the woods. It just rang, it was time to go. I saw 2 packs of food, with containers, rope, and matches in them. Then right next to it i saw 2 sleeping bag, so i ran for them and grabbed them then ran to the north. I found a hiding spot in the bushes where i could see what was going on. I saw that Jack was going right under there noses. Someone reached to grab MY bow and arrows but got distracted so Jack grabbed them then ran over my the time he got over here i was ran over and hugged me. When pulled apart he handed me a knife and my bow and arrows. then he grabbed my hand and we ran to find shelter and water.

When we found a river i noticed a cave off to the side. It wasn't in sight, though if you got up close you could see it but just barley. I ran over to Jack who was finishing up with filling up our water bottles. "Jack, come on, follow me."i said. Jack stood up grabbed our stuff and took my hand that i had out for him. "Kim what is it?"he said when he took my hand. "I found us shelter."i said as i showed him the cave. "Perfect."said Jack. It was perfect. I mean it was right next to the river, out of sight, and i could go out and hunt for food. So we threw our stuff in the cave then went out to hunt.

**(Jack's pov)**

When Kim and I got back from hunting we cooked the rabbit that we had got. We know we have some food but we want to save it. When we were done we set up the cave that Kim found.


	4. Chapter 4

(Spirit guide POV)

It had been a few days since the tribute's went into the arena, some people weren't very happy with a pacific two though. Those two were the first in Hunger Games history to fall in love with someone not from you distract. Of course President Snow did not like this at all. You could say he loved the idea of Katniss and Peeta getting together in the games, and we know he didn't like that idea at all. So we can easily say he hates these two together with a burning passion.

But he's not the only one. A boy from 12, is in love with the girl. Oh look he is finally going to watch them games! Let's go see what happens! *Somehow everyone is in 12 but is invisible to the people there* "What?"said the boy who was in love with the girl. He said that as he watch the girl kiss the boy from the arena, who she had fallen in love, before cuddling into his chest as he stroked her long beautiful blonde locks. The boy from 12 took of running, she had broken his heart so he would break her's. He ran to his house, grabbed two pieces of paper, and some money to buys some bread. He walked to the bakery.

When he walked in he went up to the man that owned the bakery. "Excuse me, I would like to buy some bread."he said. The man grabbed a piece of bread. "$2.50 for the bread."said the man. "Here you go."said the boy taking the bread and handing over the money before walking out. On his way to the mayor's house, so he could send the bread and notes, her ran into the mayor's daughter Grace, the girl's second best friend.

"Jerry, don't you think it's sweet how Kim and that boy from 11 fell in love?"said Grace. "No." Jerry said bitterly. "Why? Jerry what if you had gone in, you think Kim would be in love with you? I know Kim, she has never had feelings for you, and I don't think that will change just because you try to get ride of Jack! If you try and get ride of Jack, and Kim comes out she is gonna whip your sorry ass."said Grace before Jerry started to walk to the place where sponsers can drop off supplies for the tirbute of their choosing.

He walked up to Claire's, the girl from distract 2. He put half the bread in with a note that said "I need you and your allies to go and kill Jack Brewer for me. But make sure the girl from distract 12 isn't there when you kill him and tell that the person who sent you to kill him is Kim's boyfriend/best friend Jerry, also they are in a cave by the river~ Love your new sponser Jerry Martinaz.

Then he put the other half of bread in Kim's box with a note that said "Sorry bout your loss Kimmy but he should have known your my girl~ your loving soon to be boyfriend Jerry Martinaz." Then he walked back home to watch Jack Brewer die and get his Kimmy back. But he knew he had to wait a few days for Jack to die but he didn't care all he wanted was to get Kim back as soon as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

(Kim's POV)

It has been about a week, I'm guessing, since we went in. Right now it is Jack's turn to go out and hunt, we came up with a scedual so every other day one of us goes out hunting. I heard the sound of a sponsor thing. I went out and got the thing before going back into the cave. Once I read it I looked to the sky and growled "JERRY MARTINEZ WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE YOU ARE GOING TO DIE." But then I realized I hadn't heard a cannon go off yet so I grabbed my bow and arrows before running out to find Jack.

(Meanwhile, Jacks POV)

The Careers. Was all I thought when I saw a flash of red hair. Then I was surrounded by Kia, my own cousin, Claire, Mika, and Frank. I knew all of them. "Punk, hows your little girlfriend? Kim, isn't that her name?"asked Kia. "Fine, yes that is her name, and your breath got worse!"I said. "Shut up! But I wouldn't call yourself her only boyfriend. What's his name dear, Jerry isn't it?"said Claire. I felt my heart shatter. "Yeah babe, it is."said Kia. Then I saw a flash of my sisters brown hair, Frank was on the ground clutching his knee cap. Then Claire was on the ground doing the same.

"Claire! You are going to pay for this Brewer!"said Kia. "Kia! Stop fooling around with you girly-friend and kill Jack before the Kims finds out where he is."said Mika. Then I heard a thud beside me. "Nice of you to join the party little sis."I said. "Nice to be here big bro. You ready to kick some Career ass?"said Kelsey. "I was born ready, little sis."I said. We sprang into action, but the I heard my sister scream my name. I looked over to see her with a knife through her chest before she fell limp on the ground. "Kelsey."I whispered. I heard the cannon.

I felt a knife slice across me right cheek, but I don't feel a thing. I stab Kia, Claire and Frank in their hearts, three cannons. Mika pits up a good fight but in the end she has escaped but has a few cut here and there, and I have a cut from my shoulder to my waist. So here I lay bleeding to death, with no reason to live. My parents hate me, my little sister died, I lost the love of my life, all my friends have ditched me, and my grandpa has gone bonkers. I hear someone walk into the clearing. "Oh my Lord! Jack!" said the voice, my friend Eddie from distract 5.

"Is he alive?"asked my friend Ross from 4. I open my eyes and stifle a groan. I feel him and Ross pick me up before taking me to where ever there shelter is. I fell into darkness after they picked me up.

(Kim's pov)

After I heard the cannon I felt dead inside, but then I heard three more cannons. So it gave me some hope, but not much. It has been a few days since then and I am giving up hope of him being alive. Great! I have gotten to the point where I can't even say his name! "Attention tributes. Each of you need something, badly. So tomorrow morning there will be a feast at the cornucopia."Said the answer. It was true, I needed food. So I got a good nights sleep before heading to the feast. When I got there I saw the boy from 4 and 5 grabbing their packs before grabbing, no way! The one from 11.

But then again I saw his sister was dead but refused to see if Jack was dead, so he has to be alive! I ran out to the guys. "Why are you taking Jacks bag?"I asked. "Blondie that is none of your business!"snapped the blonde one. "Blondie? Look who's talking. And it is my business, I'm Kim Crawford Jacks girlfriend."I said. "Kim Crawford! Okay I can't tell you why."said the short black guy(NOTHING FOR RASTISM JUST STATING SKIN COLOR). "You will tell me because I am his girlfriend!"I said. "Girlfriend? Really? I thought Jack liked girls who aren't cheating (WARNING SWEAR WORD) bitches!"said blonde guy.

"I never cheated on Jack- wait a minuet! Did Jack say it was on a boy named Jerry?*they nodded* Okay, he has it in his messed up little mind that I am in love with him because he is in love with me. But I am in love with Jack."I said. "Oh okay, so the reason we have Jacks bag is because it has his medicine in it."they said. "Medicine?"I asked "Yeah medicine, without it Jack is going to die!"said the blonde one. "DIE!"I said.


End file.
